helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MuraMura X
MuraMuraX (ムラムラX) is an all-girl unit originally formed in 2007, featuring Muramoto Chie and Murakami Chiyo as it's sole members. The group disbanded in 2008 because their focus needed to be on their main group, Morning Musume. However it was revived in 2014, after they both graduated from Morning Musume. MuraMura X's highest selling single is , Watashi no X Factor / Watashi wa Diva!!, with 131,409 copies sold. Their lowest selling single is Lost Smile with only 17,293 copies sold. Members *Muramoto Chie (村本チエ; Leader) *Murakami Chiyo (村上千代;' Subleader') History 2007 February 10, Muramoto Chie and Murakami Chiyo were both chosen to form the unit MuraMura X. The image of the group was "R&B, Jazz, and everything in between", according to Akami. Muramoto was appointed the leader,the rapper and the main dancer of the group, while Murakami was appointed the subleader and the center/ace of the group. May 8, MuraMura X released their debut single, Anata ni Tsuite. It reached #1 on the Oricon charts and sold a total of 100,009 copies, making MuraMura X the youngest girl group to reach GOLD on an single (At the time, the girls were about nine years of age.). August 21, MuraMura X released their second single, Yo! Anata Nashi de!. It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts (the second time in a row) and sold a total of 85,985 copies. There was controversy over this song, due to the sexy image that is somewhat given off by the music video and the lyrics. However, all controversy seemed to end when Tsunku (the songwriter) made an official statement, discussing what the song was actually about. 2008 February 1, MuraMura X released their third and final (for the time being) single, Lost Smile. Due to a lack of promotion, the single was only able to reach #9 on the charts, selling 17,293 copies. March 15, Akami announced that the group would be disbanding to continue their Morning Musume activities. 2014 January 10, two months after Muramoto and Murakami announced their graduation from Morning Musume, Tsunku stated that he was going to make MuraMura X an official unit, so the two girls can still be active within the Hello! Project. Their fourth single (and first since they've reunited) was released April 11th. February 28, it was announced that MuraMura X would be releasing their first official studio album, Double Vocals, which was released on August 15. 2015 As of February 6, MuraMura X is no longer associated with the Hello! Project (except for making appearances on the show, "The Girls Live") and is now under UP FRONT CREATE. Discography Singles *2007.05.08 Anata ni Tsuite (あなた に ついて) *2007.08.21 Yo! Anata Nashi de! (よ！ あなた なし で！) *2008.02.01 Lost Smile *2014.04.11 Watashi no X Factor! / Watashi wa Diva!! (わたしのXファクター! / 私 わ ぢヴァ！！！) *2014.07.09 Kibou wa Arimasu ka? / BE ELEGANT (希望 わ あります 日？/ BE ELEGANT) * 2014.10.08 Batatsuki Dasshutsu / Lead me On (バタツキ脱出 / Lead me On) * 2015.03.24 Akai Nikkichou (2015 Duo Version) / Anata no Teian (赤い日記帳（2015デュオ版）/ あなたの提案) * 2015.11.XX Dakara, Koko Kara Hajimari (だから、ここから始まり) Albums *2014.02.13 Sotsugyo Special Album ~ Za Ajito! ~ (Morning Musume. '14 graduation special album) *2014.08.15 Double Vocals DVDs *2007.09.18 X Marks the Spot! (Xは、スポットをマーク！) *2008.01.19 HELLO, X (ハロー、X) Photobooks *2007.12.13 Your Way ↓ My Way *2014.02.15 Sotsugyo Valentine's Day Trivia *The group name is based on the former Hello! Project duo unit "W". *X had an album scheduled for release May 5,2008,and a single following it, but it was dropped due to their disbandment in 2008. *An unofficial fan name for the group is "Seven to Chikami", based on the two member's official nicknames. Category:Former Morning Musume Members Category:Group Formations in 2007 Category:Units Disbanded in 2008 Category:Group Revivals in 2014 Category:Morning Musume Sixth Generation Category:Morning Musume Seventh Generation Category:Duo Groups Category:MuraMura X Category:UP FRONT CREATE